The Duchess
by basedinlondon
Summary: Hermione Jean Malfoy is loved by everyone but her husband. But what does a love for a man compare to the love for her country?


**THE DUCHESS**

"Ron" Hermione said turning to look at the first boy she had ever fallen in love with, and perhaps the last.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was wearing dress robes of maroon and gold looking every inch the war hero. Hermione too was dressed formally, only her empire line dress was made of pale gold silk and her cloak velvet emerald green with the most ornate bronze and gold detail lining the hood that rested behind her. Her unruly hair was piled high on her head with feathers of gold and black. Tonight was their night. The night the Golden Trio were celebrated throughout Britain for they had won the wizarding war and the time of peace had finally arrived. The war memorial ball was organized by Kingsley, their new prime minister and they had all been requested to attend as the guests of honour. Hermione looked back to the mirror and looked at herself. A spectacle. Ron behind her every inch a man. He'd finally stopped growing. A six foot two he was the tallest of his siblings and his body was fast trying to catch him up. Gienah looked at him closely. His long dark red hair combed back. Impeccable. It was strange to see him look so.. proper. His long nose seemed not so long anymore. His baby blue eyes were the only part of him that remained the same. Hermione looked at herself. But she was changed completely. Another woman she barely recognized, a stranger.

"You look beautiful" Ron murmured, walking forward and without a thought placing an arm around her and resting his lips in the crook of her neck.

"Ron." Hermione murmured, hating how much she enjoyed his touch.

"Mione?" He said in between feather light kisses.

"I can't- you need to - please.." Hermione whimpered as he untied her cloak and let it drop to the floor. He was so close, she could see him in the mirror, hooded eyes feasting on her neck, his hand stroking the light silken fabric. What more she could feel him against the small of her back. He blushed and stepped back and looked away from her.

"I.. sorry." Ron said.

Hermione could have laughed at how inside that fully grown man was still a boy. It wasn't like they hadn't made love before. But she supposed it was different now. She couldn't anymore.

"Ron." Hermione said again, turning to face him, her voice a little firmer. "I have to tell you something."

He looked at her, his cheeks still a little red but now he appeared nervous.

"You don't want to be with me anymore." Ron said pathetically, looking away from her and out of the window. It was a beautiful summer night and the black lake shimmered in the moonlight.

"I have no choice." Hermione said earnestly, itching to hold him but thinking better of it.

"I understand." Ron said dully. "It was war, emotions were running high, we had eachother but now.. we both have changed. There is no denying it. A month on and I don't recognize us anymore. I see the Golden Trio. A legend in the making. It's.. ludicrous."

"I love you." Hermione gasped out.

Ron turned to look at her.

"What?" Ron blurted out.

"I didn't want to tell you." Hermione whispered guiltily. "But I do. I'm in love with you but we can't be together."

Ron shook his head.

"I'm marrying someone else." Hermione confessed quietly, looking in the mirror again as she said it.

"You love me.." Ron repeated angrily. "You decide to confess you love me and seconds later tell me you're.. marrying someone else! Why? What am I meant to do with that?"

Hermione hated herself as she watched Ron punch the wall in exasperation.

"Who?" Ron snarled. "Who knows you enough, loves you enough to marry you mere days after you have returned? Krum? Neville? Or was I right in thinking you and Harry were fucking the moment I left?"

Hermione turned and slapped him sharply on the cheek. Ron held his cheek in surprise.

"I had to make a decision!" Hermione cried. "The war is not simply over Ron. We have a country to rebuild and I will put myself forward to set an example. I will lead the way to a fairer society."

"What fool has deluded you into thinking marriage with him would save the country?" Ron said at a loss at how the country had to do with her love for her and her engagement to another man.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said coolly. "I'm marrying Draco."

Ron left the room after a few moments silence. She was looking at the mirror again and she never saw his response, only the slam of the door behind him. She picked up the cloak from the floor and took one last look at the mirror before leaving herself.

Sure, it had hurt. She loved him. But what was love of a man compared to that of her country?


End file.
